


To Stop the Clock

by Shadowmaster68



Series: Highway to the Fantasy Land [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: Blake joins the immortal party.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Highway to the Fantasy Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Stop the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Please take this and enjoy.

“You know this isn’t necessary. You absolutely don’t have to do this.”

Weiss and Blake both stopped and glanced at the blonde. She was carrying the bulk of their supplies, while the other two were still looking over the notes of the spell and going over some last minute things. Making sure the three of them were prepared. They couldn’t afford to mess this up after all.

Yang gently placed the items down, seeing that she had the other two’s attention. “If you want to do this, clearly we support you, but you absolutely don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Blake. If you have any doubts, second guesses, this is the time. We’re going to love you either way.”

Weiss nodded as well, gently putting her hand on Blake’s shoulder, “There’s no going back from this, so as much as it might pain me to say this, Yang’s right. If you don’t want to do this, then we can stop now.”

Blake took a deep breath, “Listen, I appreciate the thought, really, but I’m doing this. I want to spend an eternity with you two, and I can’t do that normally.”  
Weiss nodded, while Yang continued, “Right, but to split your soul Blake? Not even just remove it, but to split it? That changes you. Permanently.”

The Faunus rubbed her arms, her ears flat on her head. Weiss carefully pulled the taller girl into an embrace. Yang came over and joined. “I’m not trying to talk you out of this. If this is the path you’ve chosen, then we’ll both be right there by your side, I just want to make sure that you’re certain.”

Blake nodded her head, letting herself be sandwiched between the other two woman, and they stayed like that for just a few moments longer, before Yang began to pull away. “If you’re committed then, let’s get down to it!” She grabbed the supplies and continued after Weiss and Blake, as they finally moved into the chamber. In the center the symbols were already arranged around the circle, the mixing bowl prepped, the receivers placed on pedestals.

Most of what Yang was carrying were just the ingredients for the alchemical part of the process. As she was given to understand it, typically, in order to become a lich, technically the spell caster had to perform a large number of heinous acts that, typically involved necromancy. The entire process was supposed to “make the soul shrivel enough to be removed.” Pleasant. Blake and Weiss’s combined knowledge of the arcane, and anything of that nature, they were able to come up with a process that would let Blake remove her soul, without the multiple heinous acts, or necromancy. However, what followed that was, of course, the two of them figuring out how to take it further. As Yang quietly looked over the pendant that was going to be her responsibility soon, she still felt a shiver of trepidation. She was going to hold Blake’s life in her hands for the rest of entity. It was doable, but still a hard pill to swallow.

As Weiss began to grind the ingredients, Blake began her incantation. Yang stepped back, watching green flames rise from the circle on the ground, each rune glowing brightly as Blake continued. As Blake began to finish the incantation, Weiss quietly handed the bowl to Blake, which she held before her, and it too caught fire. She held it safely, even as Yang quietly took a breath to calm her nerves. Blake raised the bowl, the way one might for praise, or thanks, and she swallowed it.

Her eyes burned brightly, the same sickly green that flames burned. Then she placed the bowl down, and held herself, convulsing slightly, until a ball of light gently pulled forward from her body, she gently followed it with her arms, as if she was attempting to keep it. It floated out towards the center, where it stopped, seeming to be pulled in two by the pendants between the two of them. Blake raised her hands out to it again, and it seemed to waiver for a moment, before she focused for a moment, and made a pulling apart motion, there seemed to be a shrill, screaming sound, and the light split into two, each half going to the pendants. As the made contact, the flames died, and Blake collapsed, Weiss by her side in seconds. Yang wanted to join the other two, but knew that Weiss would make sure the Faunus was okay. Instead, she walked to each pedestal, watching the glowing slowly fade from it, until it resembled just a simple locket, with an image of her and Blake together. Yang quietly took it, and clasped it around her neck, finding a similar image with Weiss instead in the other.

As Blake slowly roused, Yang passed the other pendant to Weiss, and joined her lovers on the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places, and she was sure that once Blake had her strength back, Weiss would grumble about getting dirt or dust on her outfit. But for now, they could stay here.

After all, they had eternity together, what was just a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, _dashes back to the void_


End file.
